As you are all aware, Alcoholism has reached epidemic proportions in most rural areas throughout Alaska, including our small remote village of Akhiok. To try and combat this growing problem, the people of Akhiok feel a place should be available in the village where groups and individuals could go and engage in different activities that would serve as an alternative to alcohol abuse. Since Akhiok has no facility available to set up an alcohol abuse program in; the lofical first step would be to construct a modest structure approximately, 24'x32', that would provide just enough space for a program to begin.